Mine
by DamagedCargo
Summary: Maiko story. Mine lyrics is by Taylor Swift. I thought this song really fit this couple. Review!


_You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

**Zuko wiped sweat from his forehead. He placed the cup of Jasmine tea down on the table, and the customer thanked him. He leaned up against an empty table and sighed. Just a little bit longer and he was off work. **

**He worked at the Jasmine Dragon, a local tea shop in Bah Sing Se. He and his girlfriend Mai lived an in apartment on the inner wall of Bah Sing Se. A quaint little apartment just big enough for the two of them. Zuko and Mai both went to Bah Sing Se University, along with their friends Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph. It was hard, having your own apartment in the inner ring. They could of gotten a free dormitory but Zuko refused. He wanted his own house with Mai. But Mai was a little afraid, the school year started, they couldn't get a dormitory now. What if they don't make it? **

_I say can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I could see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now._

**A month ago, Zuko and Mai got into a lot of debt. That's when Mai started working at the Little Masters Shuriken School. They paid off the bills, and were amazed they could do it. **

"**It's a miracle." Zuko breathed. **

**Mai snuggled closer into Zuko's warm chest. "We were able to do it." She closed her eyes. "We made it." **

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
you are the best thing that's ever been mine_

**Zuko remembered the day like it was only yesterday. He and Mai were sitting by the turtle duck pond, and close friends at the time, and Mai was getting over a bad break up with Jet. "I-I loved him…" She cried.**

**Zuko stood up and did the bravest thing he could have ever done, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tear stained cheek. "I'll be there for you Mai. I will take care of you and love you forever."**

**Mai's dad had no interest in his daughter after she hooked up with Jet. He now only loved Tom-Tom. But Mai was careful. She knew Jet, and he got 4 girls in there college pregnant, and she would vow that would never happen to her.**

**Mai loved Zuko know, she wasn't afraid to express her feelings, she could do anything she wanted to, as long as Zuko was at her side.**

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

**Zuko and Mai both kissed each other as the graduation hats were thrown in the air. They were free, to travel the world, find their own place they could call home, at the fire nation. They traveled, meeting new people along the way. **

**Zuko went to Mai's house to help with the moving. He opened a specific drawer and noticed a box he'd never seen before.**

**My Secrets. **

**I'm terrified of bugs.**

**I never have loved before.**

**I'm afraid of my parents controlling my life.**

**I've never kissed anyone—before Zuko. **

**My parents never wanted me to love.**

**Zuko felt to arms wrapped around his torso, he spun around and kissed Mai sweetly on the lips. He knew Mai's parents fought a lot and Mai was scared that the same thing would happen to her and Zuko.**

_But we got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

**After college, Mai and Zuko moved into a luxurious Fire nation house, just overlooking the palace. They knew it wasn't going to be easy, but Zuko got a job and Mai was looking for one. And besides, as long as they had love, they'd be happy, right?**

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

**Mai turned over in the bed, as a tear trickled down her cheek. Her and Zuko balanced out the chores, check book and money. But she had a feeling in her stomach that was telling her things were going to be much harder in 9 months. **

**Still, she thought of what Zuko had told her the day Jet broke up with her, "I'll be there for you Mai. I will take care of you and love you forever."**

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

**Mai and Zuko took a little vacation to cool down from work and money problems. **

**They held each other close and looked at the vast ocean in front of them. Mai smiled, and Zuko noticed. "You're happy." He commented. **

"**I'm with you." Mai simply replied. **

"**3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" People cheered and hugged. Zuko proposed to Mai.**

"**Yes." They kissed. **

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

**Mai was ready to tell Zuko the news. **

"**I'm pregnant." Mai said. **

"**What?"**

"**I'm pregnant."**

"**We-were not ready for a baby…We still-" **

"**Zuko, I'm sorry! Please, Ty-Lee can lend some mo-" **

"**No Mai! We're already behind in our bills…"**

"**You can't stop this Zuko! And I'm not getting an abortion!" Mai was close to tears now. "Zuko, you can either accept the consequences or I'm leaving." But Zuko couldn't answer back because before he could speak, she was gone. **

_Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said I'll never leave you alone_

"**Mai! Baby please come back!" Zuko ran after Mai in the streets. **

**Mai was now crying and holding her stomach. Zuko embraced Mai and she accepted. "I'm so sorry Mai. We can ask my Uncle for money. It's going to be all right. I'll never ever leave you. Marry me." **

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
I can see it  
I can see it now

"**Mommy! Daddy! Watch me and Tom-Tom in the water!" Airi cried. Her cousin Tom-Tom took her by her hands and spun her around. Zuko and Mai watched as there child played. They both laughed as they relaxed against one another. Isn't life great?**


End file.
